


A matter of trust

by Linaloe



Series: Tempting the dragon, luring the cowboy [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody is Dead, Past Torture, Prostate Milking, Protective Siblings, Reconciliation, Shibari, Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: Jesse knew the plan was wrong, and that it could backfire and burn him. But what do you do when you have to chose between helping to save a friend, and hurting the person you love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only knew that he hadn’t been fast enough, and Jesse had died because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to only write smut, but these guys are stubborn and demanded some plot. And this happened. No worries, smut will come in the second chapter.
> 
> This is the first time I tried to write an actual plot and an attempted plot twist. I couldn't find anyone to proof-read it so if it has any big plot-hole it is only my fault, and I'll try to fix it as best as I can.
> 
> It is not beta-read either, and I'm not a native speaker, so I apologize in advance for any mistake.

Covering behind the fallen pieces of a destroyed wall, Hanzo couldn’t scratch the feeling that something was wrong. Looking up, he saw Mercy flying in her newest, reinforced suit, guarding the team. Sticking out, he shot a deadly arrow to one of the Talon soldiers that had been following him, putting himself as bait to lure out as many as possible from Jack and Jesse’s position.

Frowning, he moved quietly along the remains of a corridor, covering the other members of the  grounded team while looking for Jesse and Jack, being his task to defend them while they tried to find Reaper. He was worried, those two had spent a lot of time planning this mission with Mercy for the past three weeks, and he was sure there was something else going on.

After they had scavenged every known Talon lab, looked for the unknown ones to collect every data available, and traveled between secret bases while still using the known ones not to raise any suspicion, Winston had announced that they had what they needed to bring Gabe back. Or at least, to trap Reaper.

Gathering together the whole team, and after hours of discussion, they managed to come up with a plan. They’d spend weeks failing on purpose designated missions, leading Talon to think they were trying to infiltrate their own old headquarters trying to recover some inaccessible data, to capture Gabe. The schemed strategy should lead them to where all this started: Switzerland.

Winston recovered one of his old designs, the same Sombra had stolen to use on her own Translocator, and use it themselves. Genji suggested to add some explosives to the device, offering himself to contact a couple of criminals he had known in the past to work on the mechanism. It took him a couple of weeks, but he returned with a prototype and the blueprints for it. What he did to obtain them he never told, but he always put a proud, wolfish grin when asked about it.

Hanzo still had stuck in his ears the explosions and high pitched rings that Winston, Torbjörn and Athena managed to create in one of their labs, while developing and adjusting the functionality of their special teleporters.

They had designed the plan in detail, everyone had their position and role assigned, the withdrawal carefully schemed. They’d have to travel at night not to raise the military guard suspicions that, even after this time, still kept an eye in the ruins, and once they arrived they’d have a limited time to capture Reaper, because once the explosions and shots started, the police would arrive soon to investigate.

Once the teleporters were ready they distributed them between their safe houses, creating a route for the ground team to use to bring Reaper with them that ended in their base.

The rest of the team would travel back to the base in the same shuttle they’d use for the deployment, piloted by Ana, which would be covering them with her sniper while they were fighting against Talon minions.

Then they’d spread to keep them busy and apart from each other, Jack and Jesse taking care of Reaper with some concoction they convinced Mercy to design to knock him out and activating their teleporter to kidnap him, the doctor going with them to make sure Reaper was unconscious the whole time they moved him.

The return to the base would take several hours, since they didn’t want Talon finding its location, and they’d have to wait some time between using the teleporters to cool down, a special, reinforced cell prepared for Reaper in their basement, security measurements heavily implemented.

Matching all the schedules to be visibles in Gibraltar, working on their real missions and failing their fake ones but being not obvious about it had been exhausting, so at first Hanzo hadn’t suspected anything when Jesse came late to their room looking worried. He tried to show him support, knowing Gabe had been a special figure for him in the past, a friend more than his boss, so he understood his concern.

Problem was, he was not the only one getting the weird feeling that something else was off. His own dragons, attuned to his feelings after all the years they had spent together, were sending him the same vibes about Jesse, they sensed the same strange atmosphere too.

Last night he had come late to their room, a final secret meeting with Jack, whatever they had talked adding wrinkles of worry to his already frowned forehead. He had just undressed and laid close to him, hugging him strongly between his arms and not letting him go the whole night.

And now here they were, the swiss and clouded night having accompanied them in the stealth flight to the ruins of the old Overwatch headquarters, pretending to search for some inexistent data to lure Gabe out of the shadows where he had been several occasions before, watching them fight his minions, observing them, but never attacking. That’s why Jack had come too, to serve as bait, because no one else could distract him enough to trap him.

Genji and Tracer were keeping Sombra busy somewhere to the left, one of them jumping in the air and making something explode every few moments. Moving again, jumping silently between the debris and taking care of a few Talon soldiers he found in his way, he finally located Jack, a floor and a half below him typing something into a, somehow, still functional computer, Jesse covering him.

Like if he had felt his eyes on him, Jesse turned around, searching before finding him without any trouble hidden in the shadows, winking in his direction before going back to his task. He was always marveled at that skill he had developed, no matter how silent he was, how well hidden, Jesse always found him.

Worry filled his chest again, a shiver freezing him in place and making the hairs of his nape stood up when he sensed a new presence in the area. Scanning his surroundings, he nocked an arrow on his bow, trying to find the threat. He heard Mercy approaching him, like him getting ready to fight was the sign she had been waiting to enter the action, a dull sniper shot resonating in the distance. Ana putting her riffle to good use, he merely thought, still checking around.

In a heartbeat, Reaper appeared out of nothing right in front of Jack, his clawed hand squeezing around his neck before he could use his rifle. Mercy, fast as she was, raised her weapon, loaded with the special rounds she had developed, and shot, hitting Reaper in a shoulder, with Jesse running towards them and unfastening the teleporter he had kept on his back under his sarape.

“That’s all you got?” Reaper chuckled in a mocking tone, before gasping in surprise when his body stopped moving at his will.

Jack got rid of his grasp just before Reaper’s massive body dropped to the floor, unconscious. Mercy approached them then, her weapon still ready just in case, Jesse kneeling on the floor to prepare the teleporter and activate the timer of the explosives like Winston had taught him while Jack disarmed and trussed up their prisoner.

But Hanzo’s senses were still sharp, his dragons moving and twisting, his instincts still screaming. The same moment the mechanism was ready something big exploded where Genji and Tracer had been fighting, distracting them. He saw Jesse getting up out of the corner of his eyes, frowning and looking in a different direction where the smoke was now raising. Turning around to check what Jesse was looking at, he saw her, invisible but for the red shine of her visor. The Widowmaker, pointing at the grounded team with her sniper rifle, a small, red dot in Jack’s chest.

Time always do weird things in the worst, most horrible moments. He could swear it took minutes for what happened next, when only a few seconds actually passed. His pupils blew out when his eyes tried to get every detail and analyze them to counterattack, his ears almost overwhelmed with the fast staccato of his heart, his breathing accelerating to help him move fast. But he was not fast enough. He wasn’t sure he even moved, when Jesse just got up and put himself in the middle of the trayectory.

He heard someone roar in despair, not noticing it was himself the one crying out loud, bright blue surrounding him before his dragons left him, flying to the point where the shooter was, accompanying an arrow he didn’t remember firing. But they were not fast enough. He registered a double shot, one of them from behind, the hot air of the shuttle’s motors warming his back, the other one just hitting Jesse in his chest, throwing him into Mercy’s open arms.

Before he could do anything else but scream into the air, the teleporter finished its cycle and activated, trainspotting Jack, Mercy, Jesse and Reaper out of the area. Silence surrounded him suddenly, only broken by the quiet, stealthy hum of the shuttle’s engine behind him, hi eyes registering that Widowmaker was lying now with her headset destroyed and her face covered in blood, not moving, the remaining energy of his dragons burning down her weapon.

The programmed explosion burned his eyes when he looked back to where Jesse had disappeared, dread making his gut twist, freezing him in place. He didn’t even react when a hand grabbed him carefully and pulled him up, dragging him towards the shuttle.

“Move, brother, we need to leave,” Genji said while fighting with his paralyzed body.

He didn’t know how he ended up sitting in one of the secured seats of the shuttle, or what they all were telling him because his ears didn’t work anymore, shock blocking him. He only knew that he hadn’t been fast enough, and Jesse had died because of it.  


* * *

  
“Stay put, McCree, I need to take a look,” barked Mercy, pushing Jesse down onto the couch of the first safe house of their route, trying to take his stained with blood sarape out of him.

“I have to contact the base. Hanzo needs to know I’m fi-- ouch!” he yelped, when the doctor finally managed to sit him down and started to unfast his reinforced chestplate. “You can do that in a sec, Doc, I just need to grab one of the disposable phones from the safebox” he insisted, trying to fight Mercy and get up.

“We can’t contact the base, McCree,” Jack said from the door, where he stood after securing Reaper and preparing the timer for the next teleporter. “We don’t know if there is any enemy around checking the comms.”

“Boss, I know you are the biggest toad in the puddle, but I swear I’d kill you right now”, Jesse cursed, finally letting Mercy do what she wanted, helping her to take off his upper clothes, hat fallen at his side. “You didn’t see his face, I did, and knowin' him he thinks right now I’m dead. Because of him. And this is your fault, because of your stupid plan!” he kept yelling at Jack, raising his voice with every word, ignoring Mercy.

“Clean wound, entrance and exit, no rests of the bullet. The nanites have been doing their work already, the injury is starting to heal from the inside. Further exploration might be needed when we return to the base, to check everything is healing properly and that there is no infection,” she murmured, grabbing the first-aid kit she had found stored in the safe house and taking out some gauze and the peroxide to clean his skin, making him hiss. “What plan are you talking about, Jesse?”

“Ask him,” he spat pointing a finger at Jack, who was still resting against the door. “If I can’t get a phone you better do it yourself, boss,” he growled, tightening his fists with white knuckle force.

“Jack?” questioned Angela with a raised eyebrow, finishing with the dressing on his shoulder. Before anyone could say anything she grabbed her staff and loaded a wave of nanites.

“Wait, doc,” Jesse tried to stop her, but she shot at him, golden energy surrounding him for a second before his body absorbed it, making him grunt at the fresh wave of nanites running through his body. He hated been shot that often because it made him always dizzy and compliant, anger leaving him replaced by tiredness and contentment. Wow, how didn’t he notice before what a comfortable couch that was?

Watching Jesse fall under the high of the overdosis she had put him in, Angela turned around to frown at Jack. “He will thank me later when his wound is fixed. What plan?”

Taking off his tactical visor, he sighed tiredly while rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Look, I did what I had to to capture Ga...Reaper,” he murmured in a prickly tone, correcting himself at the last moment.

“Jack. What plan,” cut him Angela, clearly bothered now.

Seeing he didn’t have a choice, he let his shoulders slump, defeated. “You reinforced our armors not just in case one of us got attacked. In fact, the only who would get shot was Jesse,” he pointed at the cowboy in the couch, who was looking at them with glassy eyes and a slight frown in his eyebrows, trying to follow their discussion. “With me in the field, Reaper could come straight at me without a doubt, so the only other possible target would be him. And we know he never comes alone, he always has someone covering his back. The chance of it being Widowmaker was the higher.”

“Are you telling me you knew Widowmaker could shot at Jesse, and still put him in danger?” she asked, astonished.

“He was not in danger, he was ready for it, and had the improved armor. The other part…” he sighed again, shaking his head. This was not going like he expected.“The probabilities of Talon taking immediate retaliation if they knew all of this had been planned for months was high. Very high. So we had to pretend we only took Reaper because we had the opportunity, to avoid them striking right away at the known base.” He looked up at Angela, finding her widening her eyes at the implication. “Hanzo thinking all was real was my best shot. And Ana had instructions to watch for Widowmaker.”  
  
“Ana knew it too?” Angela asked in higher tone.

“No. Only Jesse and myself knew about that part,” he recognized, a hint of desperation soaking his voice. “We wouldn’t imagine a better chance to get him, Angela. We had to. We… we had to.” Why couldn’t she understand him? He had lost everything, and he would risk everything to have Gabe back.

“Why do I get the feeling you don’t believe your own words, Jack,” said Angela, her tone and her body exuding disappointment.

“What did you expect me to do then? Let Talon continue using him as a puppet?” he asked angry and desperate, trying to make Angela, his friend, understand his fragile position. Fighting against the same enemies as before, but older, lonelier, bitter... And without Gabe. He should have listened to him when he tried to warn him, maybe then he wouldn’t be now what he was, a twisted monster trapped in his own mind, fighting against the ones that were his partners in the past, his friends… if there was a chance of bringing him back, he was going to take it, although he wasn’t sure anymore at what cost.

“You could have asked for help, asshole,” grunted Jesse surprising them. “You ask your friends for help, you don’t use them as disposable pawns. Hanzo had suffered enough already, and he considered you a decent man, fighting for a good cause. Now? I don’t care a Continental about what he thinks about you because I will be the one dealin' with the damn consequences, you bastard.”

“I… I’m sorry, McCree, but…” he tried to explain, not knowing anymore to whom.

“Yeah, keep your apologies for yourself. No way you are going to fix it repeatin' that,” Jesse grunted, letting his head fall back onto the couch and closing his eyes, not wanting to deal anymore with Jack.

Jack himself was frozen in place, starting to realize that maybe he had overstepped a line that would be hard, if not impossible, to cross back. Looking at the cowboy drift into the light sleep of the nanite overdose, he tried to come back with a better explanation, a better apology, something, but remaining silent at the end, the weight of his actions heavy on his shoulders. He could hear Angela, who had left the room, talk quietly on the other room, probably finding herself the disposable phones and contacting the base.

Biting his lip with regret and frustration, he retired himself to the room where he had put Reaper, to watch him until the time to use the teleporter arrived.  


* * *

  
“Wait, say that again?” Hanzo heard his brother close to him yell on his phone, starting to come to his senses. “Hold on a second, Ang,” he said, coming to his side. They were still on the shuttle, about to arrive at the base, the fast, stealth engine reducing the usual time to travel that distance.

Genji’s unmasked face appeared in front of him, smiling. “Hanzo, listen, he is alive, they are all fine,” he said, squeezing his shoulder.

“But, I saw…” he widened his eyes, trying to understand what his brother was saying.

“He… What?” Genji frowned, talking to Angela. “What do you mean it was all a set up?” he got up to talk to her putting some distance with his brother, his face now twisted with anger while whispering harshly onto the phone.

A set up. He had heard that. But what set up? Jesse dying? That could not be true, Jesse… he could never… His heart skipped a beat, the analytic part of his mind mulling over that bit of information trying to understand and comprehend what that meant, something difficult after the shock he had experienced. Still, he felt his dragons whispering in his head doing the same, feeling them stir under his skin, enraged, replaying the scene over and over, considering the new fact.

He saw Jesse winking at him, Jack tipping in the computer, Mercy flying close, Reaper appearing and being shot. The doctor descending to their side, Jesse activating the teleporter, getting up to wink at him, just to be shot and fall onto Mercy, disappearing through the portal.

He frowned for a second, the growl of the dragons resonating in his ears. Jesse winked at him when he first saw him, not later… right? He prayed to be wrong, because if he had done that right after putting himself as a human wall between Jack and Widowmaker, it meant he knew that was about to happen, and he put himself in danger willingly.

The shuttle shuddered when Ana landed it, arriving at their destination. He saw Genji walking towards him, but right now he just felt about to explode, anger boiling inside him burning the remnants of his sadness. Unfastening the secure belts he bolted and passed through the open hatch, ignoring his brother and walking without destination, just wanting a moment alone to think.

Passing by the common rooms, leaving behind corridor after corridor, he finally understood why Jesse had been that distant and worried the past weeks, to the point of not sharing any physical intimacy. He had thought it was because he was worried about rescuing his friend, when the asshole had been actually planning that damn charade, leaving him out of it, and using him. Blue burned around him when he reached one of the doors that led to the outside, a small balcony that from time to time he liked to visit to enjoy the view and the fresh air.

Trembling, he let himself fall onto the grass, covering his face with his hands, breathless. He could not believe Jesse had actually let him think he had died. The pain that had filled him, heavy in his guts, when he saw him falling back after being shot, the numbness that followed it… how cruel and soulless of him.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, freezing with the chill wind of the night and unaware of his surrounding, but when he felt a blanket being put over his shoulders he almost jumped in surprise. Looking at his side he found Genji kneeling with a worried frown, noticing how he had changed his armour for some warm, comfortable clothes but kept one of his weapons on him, the dark sky behind him starting to lighten.

“He knew,” he whispered, a sad, understanding look covering his brother’s face.

“Yeah. Jack planned it apparently,” he explained, squeezing his shoulder again compassionately. “They have arrived by the way, Jesse had been asking for you, although he is still coming off his high, Angela shot him twice. Not that I had seen him, because I would punch his ugly face, and I know you actually wouldn’t want that. I’d definitely punch Jack though,” he offered, half hugging him.

Hanzo let him drag his body to his side and use his height to his advantage, so he ended with his little brother’s chin rubbing his head affectionately. Sighing, he felt his anger starting to dissolve, his dragons now mourning the trust Jack’s actions had destroyed, and wondering how that would affect at his relationship. Because he knew what had happened was going to have consequences, though he still didn’t know what.

“If Jack crosses your path you have my permission to punch him in the face, if that satisfies you,” he murmured, his brother’s chucklings vibrating against him.

“Awesome.”

They stayed in silence, Hanzo relaxing against his brother letting his internal turmoil calm, watching the new day awake slowly, the night washing away to let the early morning light paint the sky. He knew he should go and look for Jesse, but at that moment he was still too furious not to say or do something he’d regret when the waters had calmed down.

He was about to suggest to go inside and get some rest, when he heard the door open, his dragons suddenly pulling under his skin, snarling in his head. Reacting fast, he stood up, ready to fight, his brother and his own dragon reciprocating his sudden change.

Jack appeared in front of them, looking like a mess, his hair disarrayed like if he had been passing his fingers through it, pain painting his expression.

Jack was silent for a moment, opening and closing his mouth but saying nothing. “He is asking for you,” he said finally. “Angela is finishing patching him up, checking the wound is clean and putting something to avoid the scarring,” he informed in a low voice, not looking at him, his fists tight at his sides. “I… I owe you an apology, Hanzo. What I did…”

“I don’t care the reasons for what you did,” Hanzo cut him with a bark, shifting his tensed shoulders and his dragons glowing blue on his skin, watching Genji through the corner of his eye place his hand in the handle of his _wakizashi_ in a threatening way. “I swear by your God and mine, Jack, if you don’t leave right now the biggest part of you they’d recover will be those stupid glasses you have. And I have mine tattooed in my arm, so fuck off.”

Nodding once, defeated, they saw Jack opening and closing the door, leaving them alone in the balcony. Hanzo tried to calm down breathing deeply but he could only feel the dragons raising from his skin and surrounding him in warmth and light, growling, feeling again the pain of having his very soul smashed in pieces.

Only the hand of his brother squeezing his shoulder broke the spiraling train of thoughts that had invaded his mind again and sent him into a boiling rage, his dragons calming once again in his mind.

“What about you come and sleep with me tonight? Or, today,” Genji said, looking at the sky. “You can go and talk with Jesse when you have calmed down, right now he could end being very roasted. Like literally,” Genji said, trying to lighten his mood. “Hey, he is alive. Focus on that, Hanzo. You can always kill him yourself,” he winked.

Hanzo snorted, suddenly feeling too tired, the emotional rollercoaster that the night had been finally catching him and leaving him drained. “Alright. Thanks,” he murmured following his brother inside toward his room, his mind almost on autopilot, too overworked to think about what should he do or say when he faced his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried (and since I can't actually write, probably failed) to reflect Jack as a desperate man in a desperate situation to act the way he did, and not like an actual asshole. Because I really like him and don't think he is one. But I never wrote him, or Gabe, before because I'm afraid of them actually UxD
> 
> Hopefully I managed to present him that way. If not, let me assure you it was not my intention, and I'll amend it in the second part. If you haven't killed me first because of my shitty writting, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jack acknowledges his mistakes, Angela finds that what happens with Gabriel is somehow familiar, and Hanzo forgives Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, note that the tags: mention of past torture, memory loss and altered memories belong to this chapter. Nothing explicit or harsh, but better safe than sorry!
> 
> As always, it's not beta-read, and I'm not a native speaker, so any mistake is my own. If you see any flagrant offense to the english language, or something that should be tagged but I forgot to tag, please let me know and I'll fix it :)

Ana was with Mercy down in the basement, close to the confinement cell, talking with Winston through one of the screens on the wall, who was explaining that everything was safe back in Gibraltar, Torbjörn and Reinhardt reporting periodically from their checks of the perimeter, when Jack entered the room. She had wanted to talk to him since she heard they had returned, a long discourse prepared in her mind, but when she saw him she forgot about it. He looked like he alone carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, pain, regret and sadness painting his scarred features, making him bend his usually tall and straight body, seeming smaller.

“Jack,” she called, approaching him, worried.

“I know. There is nothing you’d tell me that I haven’t told me myself the last hours,” he murmured, defeated. He looked at Mercy, who was frowning at him, her lips pressed in a tight line. “How is McCree?”

“He is fine. I finished with him before coming down to check on Reaper,” she informed in a dry tone.

He said nothing about that, he clearly deserved her scolded words. “Good. did he wake up?”

“We have been talking about that,” Winston spoke for the first time since Jack came in, a frown in his face while looking at him. _So he knows already_ , Jack thought.

“I think it’s better to put him in stasis until we determine he has no trackers implanted, or any explosive of some sort. You should take off his armour and scan the crap out of everything. Athena can help with that. Keeping him sedated for too long could damage him, a mid-term stasis is safer, and could help to control his shadowy powers,” Winston explained, Mercy nodding close to the screen.

“Yes, exactly. I have everything prepared already, I just need you two to take off his armour, belts, and any other thing he might have hidden there. I have a change of clothes for him here,” she said, pointing at a pair of sweatpants, a shirt and a hoodie. “Be careful and go slowly, just in case.”

Jack glanced at Ana, who looked back at him with a sad but resoluted face. “The three reunited again,” she said, going through the holographic security wall that protected the cell, soon followed by Jack.

Reaper was floating there in the middle, inside a golden stasis buble, a technology developed by Mercy to keep people asleep for a long time without the issues the normal anaesthetic drugs had, interlaced with her healing nanites, a way to keep whoever was inside “frozen” in time. Jack knew her purpose was to use it in the field, to move the injureds in a safer way to the closer hospital to receive a proper treatment, so seeing her technology used in a different way surely was a problem for her.

She was typing something into her terminal, outside the cell, preparing the scanners. “Are you ready, Athena?” she asked the AI.

“I am, doctor Ziegler,” something beeping in the room as confirmation.

“Alright, you can start taking off the armor. The stasis shield is disabled so you can pass through it,” Angela said to Jack and Ana, looking worried and expectant.

Jack stepped to one side of Reaper, Ana in front of him, both looking down at the floating body between them. He felt nervous, not knowing what to expect. Gabe was there. Under all that metal, belts, black ropes, and the Reaper persona, Gabe was there. He knew Talon had done something to him to make him forget his past, but he was hopeful to bring him back.

Nodding at Ana, he pushed his hands through the gold veil that surrounded Reaper, feeling it warm against his skin. They started with the clawed gloves, taking them off carefully and placing them in a closer table.

“Leather gloves, metal claws and knuckles protectors. Other than that, they are clean,” chirped Athena through the speakers after scanning them with a blueish ray of light.

The long coat followed them, and the heavy, reinforced boots, and the belts full of shotgun cartridges, all scanned and called clean. Ana took off the white mask when Jack trembling hands failed, a soft hiss filling the silent cell when she pushed the small secure locks that kept it in place.

Jack had to use all his willpower not to touch that face, fisting his hands at his side. “He looks the same,” he whispered, looking at the short, disheveled hair and the beard that covered his mandible, his fingers longing to touch.

“Scans show nothing remarkable about the mask,” informed Athena. “Still, I recommend keeping it secured in a reinforced safe box, with anti-tracking tech installed.”

“Don’t have we that already around the whole base?” asked Ana looking at Winston in the screen behind Angela.

“Yes. but better be safe than sorry I guess, a more focused shield should be harder to detect,” agreed Winston, starting to type in his terminal. “I’ll start working on that.”

Sighing, Jack went back to finish his task, taking off the chestplate -- also scanned and going to the same place than the mask -- the pants and the under armour, until all that remained was the underwear. He roamed his eyes over the floating body while Angela ran her own scans, Ana gathering Reaper’s belongings and packing them in the boxes ready for that outside the cell. He stood there in silence, watching carefully the naked body in front of him, the new scars he had collected since the last time he saw him covering his chest and arms, most of them, to his horror, clear signs of torture.

“What had they done to him?” he asked, fury and pain cracking his voice at the las word.

“Preliminary scans show signs of healed broken bones. A lot of them, I lament to say,” Angela said suddenly at his side, holding the change of clothes against her chest, placing a reassuring hand on his shivering arm. “Knowing him, whatever they did was forced, he did not volunteer. He fought back, Jack, that’s what matters. I saw some microscopic scarred brain tissue in some strange places, mainly in the hippocampus,” she added, pointing at the big holographic image back in her terminal. “In basic terms, it helps to classify and keep memories, so that would explain the lack of acknowledge he had shown towards you all when you had faced him. I need to run more precise scans and tests to know what have they done to him, some of them will need to be with him awaken, but that can wait,” she finished, squeezing his arm before releasing him and going around him to dress Reaper herself. “It’s warm here, but still,” she justified her actions, while zipping up the hoodie, touching something in the closer console and solidifying the stasis bubble to keep Reaper inside.

Jack felt like someone had punched him in his guts, because the man floating in front of him looked like the Gabe from the past, with similar comfy clothes to the ones he used to wear before going to sleep. But that was before, not now. Who knew if it would happen again.

“You both should go to rest,” Winston said from his screen, still typing on his keyboard. “We will study the scans and tell you our thoughts as soon as we have something.”

“Come on, Jack, you look like a ghost, you can’t do nothing else here,” Ana said affectionately, grabbing his arm and dragging him with her through the holographic door, that hardened behind them as soon as they were out, securing Reaper inside.

“We can have a meeting with the rest of the team later, when we know more,” she said, walking at his side through stairs and corridors, stopping at his door when they reached it.

He looked down at her, finding only compassion and understanding in her eyes, something he did not think he deserved. “I’m sorry, Ana. I lied to you all,” he said, shaking his head.

“Hey, I know, and I get it. You can apologize with the others later, I’m sure they will understand,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Now, try to rest. You need it, you look awful,” she shoved him towards his door, winking at him.

“Alright. I’ll see you later then,” he murmured entering his room and waving a goodbye at Ana.

Closing the door, he rubbed his face, the words Reaper had thrown at him back in Egypt when he had found he was Gabe swirling in his mind as always.

_“Who the hell is Gabe?”_

He sat in his bed, feeling suddenly older than he was. Remembering his previous encounter with Hanzo and his brother, pondering that perhaps forgiveness was not something he could get that easily.

* * *

  
It was only a few hours later when Jack, unable to sleep and tired of rolling in his bed, showered and went to the common kitchen, where he found everyone but Hanzo and Angela. McCree was sitting in a separated table, an abandoned cup of coffee in front of him, his head placed in the folded arms over the table , Ana at his side running her fingers in a calmed pace through his hair.

Genji was sulking in a further table, throwing daggers at McCree from time to time, clearly upset about what they had done, ignoring what Lena was saying at his side to comfort him.

 _I have done this_ , he thought, sighing before entering the room, getting the attention of everyone in just a second. Well, what a better chance to say what he needed to?

“Athena, where is Angela?” he asked, checking she was not around.

“Coming your way, Jack. She has news for you,” the AI replied, a few seconds later the doctor entering the room holding her tablet.

“Before you talk, Angela, I need to say something first,” he asked, the doctor nodding at him and going to sit close to Ana, McCree looking at him with tired eyes. He stood still, his hands tight behind his back, before he finally spoke. “I owe you all an apology. What I did, especially to Jesse and Hanzo, has no excuse, and is unforgettable. There is no place in this organization for such behaviour, not towards the enemy, and even less to our partners, to treat them that way. I was blinded by my personal implication in this mission, and I’m sincerely sorry for that,” he looked around, before adding. “I just hope we can continue working together after this, even if your mistrust in me would be more than justified. Now, Angela,” he addressed the doctor, who jumped from her seat, “If you’d like to explain what you found.”

“Hey boss,” chirped Lena while he went to take a sit, ”Just so you know. You were an asshole. With all due respect, of course. Good reasons, bad choice though. McCree there,” she pointed at her back with her thumb where the cowboy was, “”Is an asshole too for following you, but I guess he has enough being ignored by his husband, so I forgive him too. We are together in this, we have some baddies to defeat after all,” she nodded at him.

“Hm, yeah, what she said,” grunted Genji when Lena elbowed him. Ana nodded, and Jesse just stayed silent.

“Alright, if you could pay attention for a moment,” called Angela, typing something in her tablet, Winston’s face appearing in the big screen behind her, waving at them before peeling a banana. “Winston followed the plan we established. He and Athena released via the protected channels and secured emails they created the information we spoke about. Here,” she opened a new window in the screen, showing a News channel where they were displaying the ruins of the HQ surrounded by firetrucks and police cars, a sign showing a message about how an Overwatch team had been attacked by the Talon terrorist group when they were trying to recover some classified data from their old heartquarters.

“We have released the press notice talking about how we were attacked by Reaper, current location unknown, but that he saw him escaping the explosion, recommending the citizens to be cautious just in case, and that two of our agents resulted injured and are under treatment. I recommend, though, that Lena go back to Gibraltar and let herself being seen around, to keep up the charade,” she said looking at the agent, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Now,” more typing, a new window appeared, the holographic scan of Reaper, explaining to the rest of the team what they had discovered earlier in the day with the scans. “I found nothing else in his body that would explain his memory loss. However, I’d like time to check my old notes and the data you recovered from the Talon labs, because all this sounds familiar and it’s bothering me not knowing why. Now that I know what am I looking for we can search through them more efficiently,” she finished. “Other than that, the only way we’d learn what he does and does not remember is waking him up. Which I do not recommend yet,” she said glancing at Jack to stop him from saying anything.

“I’ll go pack my things then. Winston, love, I hope you didn’t make a mess of your office while I was gone,” Lena chirped, before jumping in the air, leaving to gather her things.

Winston huffed. “Alright, I’ll help Angela with the data. I suggest you just rest, and… uh, solve your personal matters. If anything else happens, I’ll let you know,” he said, before cutting of the communication.

With that everyone else left the kitchen, still tired from the previous night. Jack got up as well, looking at Jesse trying to come up with a more personal apology, but when nothing came to him he just sighed and, resigned, left to go back to his room to wait for Angela and the good news he was hopeful she could come up with.

* * *

  
It was almost night when a desperate Jesse sat himself in the common kitchen, considering for a second grabbing something to eat but soon dismissing it, his stomach too twisted with nervousness. He had spend the afternoon, after the meeting they had had in that same room, looking for Hanzo.

Athena had been no helpful, immediately informing him she had received orders not to tell him anything, leaving him frustrated. Ana had tried to comfort him, after telling him that he had been an idiot,but that she was sure Hanzo would forgive him and look for him when he was ready, that he just needed time.

Sighing, he tried to rub the tiredness of his face t with his hands, running his fingers through his hair for the millionth time that day. He had fucked up. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed with Jack, and still he did.

He was about to leave to visit the only room he hadn’t tried and that he suspected Hanzo was inside, when the owner of said room entered the kitchen, his steps slowing for a second.

“Genji,” he called, getting up, and trying for the millionth time in a few hours to talk with his friend. “I need to talk to him, please,” not caring how the desperation twisted his voice.

“No. Asshole,” he grunted, going to grab what he needed to prepare a couple of sandwiches.

“You don’t understand…” he tried to say, Genji spinning around and frowning at him.

“No, you are the one not getting it, McCree,” Genji growled, pointed a finger at him. “By not telling him your shitty plan you put him in a position you know he hates. You made him a tool, and used him as you pleased. And for what? Reaper? You don’t know if Gabriel is still inside that shadowy monster. And still you decided to fuck things up. You know who was the last one who did use him as he pleased? Our father,” Genji spat the words like if they were poison in his tongue.

Jesse flinched, those words hurting like if he had been punched, regret turning his heart into a cold stone heavy in his chest.

“Yeah. And you know how it ended,” Genji continued, pointing his thumb at himself, before turning around to continue with his task. “If you had really died because of that, I doubt my brother would have survived the guilt, McCree. Because we both know he’d have blamed himself for it,” he fell into silence while finishing the food, ignoring him.

“I know I hurt him, and I hate that, Genji,” he said, uneasiness painting his voice. “I have no excuse for what I did, and I have no words to say how much I’d like to go back in time and don’t do it. Just… tell him I’ll wait for him, no matter how long it takes until he decides he wants to see me.” Accepting his defeat he left the kitchen, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

Going to their room, he decided to finally take the shower he had been avoiding since they had arrived, still wearing the same clothes from last night. Taking a clean change of clothes he dragged himself to the bathroom, turning on the water to let it get hot and flinching when he saw his reflect in the mirror. Dark circles under his eyes, dirty and messy hair, dusty clothes from the fight, his shirt ruined with his dried blood… sighing, he undressed and stepped under the spray, letting the water run down his body and take off the dirt, hoping it could do the same with the void he felt in his chest.

Finishing fast, feeling more drained than before and wanting to go to his bed even if he knew he would not be able to sleep, he dried himself, careful with his still sore shoulder, where a nasty bruising was starting to appear, and redressed. He definitely did not yelp in surprise when he found Hanzo waiting for him in their room, looking at him warily.

“You are here,” he said taking a step towards him, stopping in his tracks and almost wincing when Hanzo took one back to keep the distance. “Hanzo,” he begged, hating himself for what he had done.

“I want to know,” Hanzo said with an expressionless tone, looking at him like if he was an stranger. “I want to know what passed for that thick skull of yours to make me go through this,” he grunted, his voice sharp and low.

That he had put that guarded face back in his husband was what hurt him the most, sorrow and shame twisting his guts. Jesse frowned, concentrating, picking up his words, not wanting to sound like he was making any excuse, because he had none. “I didn’t know at first Jack was about to come with that side plan. It took me by surprise, I reckon, and I refused at first,” he started, looking at him in the eye. “He insisted, explainin' how it could be our best chance to get Gabe back. And I saw him, Hanzo, the agony and despair he has inside. I knew them back then, I saw what they had, and what the distrust and Talon did to them. I know Jack blames himself for what happened to Gabe, and that it’s his responsibility doing anythin' to bring him back, even if that means using others.”

He stopped for a second, thinking how to continue, Hanzo still glaring at him. “It was my duty though, to stop him and not let him do what he wanted. But, he asked me what I’d do if it was you the one turned into a monster. And he got me. I… I saw you, turned again into a tool against your will, and I stopped thinkin'. I’m the stupid kind of person that let his feelings bein' used against them apparently, because he was right, I’d do anythin' to bring you back.” Not being able to stand still one more second, he started to pace around the room, rubbing his face. “He told me he had talked with Angela to work on our armors to reinforce them, installin' micro-injectors to apply her nanites when I got shot, and had to remind me every single day to keep my mouth shut, because I’m that predictable. It tormented me to come back to you and say nothin', and still allowed it, goddamnit,” he cursed, not knowing what else to say.

Turning back to look at Hanzo, he found him looking with a less pinched expression, but still keeping his distance. “Just, talk to me, Hanzo. Yell at me, scream what you are thinkin', I can handle that. But not your silence,” he said in a defeated voice. “I’m not used to only hear my voice anymore.”

“You hurt me,” he finally said, pain filtering his voice, tension flooding out of his body.

“I know,” Jesse recognized, because he was nothing but right.

“If you had told me, I could have helped, acting surprised, keeping the charade. But you did not,” he stated.

“I know. And I’ll regret what I did every single day of my life.”

Hanzo sighed, mulling his feelings and what Jesse had told, part of him understanding it, the desperation Jack must had experienced to let his emotions mess up with a plan and not caring about the consequences. The nasty part of his mind telling him not to forgive this that easily, not to try to put himself in their place. And maybe his past self could have done that effortlessly, but now he found had lost that edge, perhaps for good.

He looked at Jesse, checking him all over and noticing his bent posture, the tiredness and regret on his face, the sadness in his eyes almost unbearable. He glanced at his left shoulder, since he had been wincing everytime he moved it accidentally, feeling the anger abandon him slowly. Pointing at the bed, he ordered at his husband, “Sit there.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo surprised, not expecting the command, obeying hastily when he narrowed his eyes at him and sitting at the end of it. Damn, his husband definitely mastered the art of communicating things with his face for sure. He saw him going to the nightstand to grab the ointment he used when he gave him a back massage after some tough mission, when his back was hurting and his shoulders were tense with knots. “Do you want me to take off my shirt?” he asked, unsure.

“Yes,” he said, waiting for Jesse to do so, approaching him when he pulled the shirt off and placed it at his side. He looked at the almost healed injure, and tsked at the bruises. He coated his fingers with the ointment, rubbing it between is palms to warm it up before placing then on his husband shoulder, his heart warming up when he heard him sigh contentedly.

“You are still an asshole,” he murmured spreading the balm, massaging his skin to facilitate the absorption, careful not to hurt him, and enjoying just touching him.

“I know,” Jesse whispered with his eyes closed.

“And I hate you,” he insisted, making his husband snort.

“I know,” he said again, letting his head fall to his left and trapping Hanzo’s hand. “You don’t hate me more than I hate myself, darlin',” he murmured, his voice cracking a bit at the end. He squeezed his eyes hard to keep his emotions at bay when Hanzo sat behind him and plastered his chest against his back, squeezing him between his trembling arms.

“But you are here,” Hanzo whispered against Jesse’s ear with a grave tone, placing his right hand over his heart to feel it beating fast and alive under his skin. “And that’s what matters.”

Disentangling himself from the hug, he pulled Jesse up, maneuvering him up to his side of the bed. Taking off the covers he pushed him down carefully onto his right side before undressing himself. He saw Jesse following his movements with tired eyes, but never taking his sight of him, as if he was scared he could disappear again. He took off his hair bow, letting it fall down against his shoulders, going around the bed to get inside. He covered them both with the blankets before snuggling against Jesse’s back, surrounding him again with his arms, the sigh his husband let escape his lips almost breaking his heart. What had happened the night before had affected them both, but he still was sure about one thing. “I love you, Jesse. Stupid plans or not,” he whispered against the cowboy’s nape, feeling him shiver against him.

The emotional and physical turmoil of the past day finally caught up on Jesse, sleep and tiredness closing his eyes against his will, wanting to enjoy having Hanzo back a little longer and losing the fight. Still, he squeezed his hand, not letting him go. “And I love you back,” he murmured, before Morpheus claimed him for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually spent some time researching about implanted/altered memories, and even if I understood only half of the scientific texts I found them quite interesting! I only presented the idea here, but I'd like to develope further the weird actual-science/ci-fi mix that I managed to come up with to explain Gabe's lack of memories in future chapters :)
> 
> (Yes, that was a Winter Soldier reference. I HAD to <.<)
> 
> And Hanzo forgiving Jesse was a must for me <3 Third part is in "editing" at the moment, so smut is coming! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse needed to feel he had his control back. So he gave it to Hanzo to do whatever he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, it's not beta-read, and I'm not a native speaker, so any mistake is my own. If you see any flagrant offense to the english language, or something that should be tagged but I forgot to, please let me know and I'll fix it :)

A few days later Angela was still researching through her notes, but after discussing with Winston, Ana and Jack they had agreed on waking up Reaper to interrogate him, since they hadn’t gotten anything new with the scans she had ran.

Jack was now waiting for her call, since she said it could take a few hours for him to be awoken. They hadn’t heard from Talon either, the news and the public doing their job perfectly. The paranoia had extended and there were witnesses all over Switzerland and half through France that swore they had seen Reaper hiding in dark alleys and abandoned buildings, looking injured.

Genji was mostly bored, but helped checking the perimeter and keeping an eye on Reaper not to leave Angela alone with him, even if Athena was monitoring everything.

Hanzo had gone to his old  habits of not interacting with anyone but Jesse and Genji, until the three of them had sat together and discussed, his brother agreeing to stop ignoring his friend, and himself to stop brooding alone and going back to talk to the rest of the team, including Jack. The first encounter between them had been tense but polite, though. Rome was not built in one day.

Jesse had recovered from the injury in his shoulder, thanks to Mercy’s assistance and the massages Hanzo had given him every day. They had been tiptoeing around each other since that night, sharing caresses and sweet words, but cautious, like avoiding saying or doing anything that could offend the other. And Jesse was tired. He wanted his Hanzo, not only the sweet man he knew he was, but the sarcastic one that ruled the art of deadpaning, that talked with his brows as good as with his mouth. And dear Lord, didn’t he want his mouth. All over him. With the two of them naked, frolicking on their bed. Or the couch. Or the shower. He wanted his husband, dang it.

But he didn’t want to overstep the fragile trust they had established between them, and trust was more important than fucking. Or that’s what he had been telling himself to keep his hands in place, even if they itched to roam the marvelous expanse of skin that was Hanzo’s body. Sighing frustrated he kept walking the corridor, having left early his room to try to distract himself with something that wasn’t the hots he had for his sexy husband.

He just wanted to prove himself worthy again, to stop walking around each other without touching. He wanted, no, he needed to have control again. He stopped in his tracks as soon as that thought filled his mind. He lost his control over the situation when he ceded before Jack and his plan, not very willingly. But losing the control over himself and giving it to Hanzo… that was different. And he knew exactly how.

Going back to their room he considered his options to face this problem. Finding their room empty he took the opportunity and went to the shower to prepare himself, just in case. When he finished he was still alone, so he decided to change the sheets of their bed and tidy up a bit the space, the task helping him to keep his nervousness at bay. Why he was nervous about talking with Hanzo was something that escaped him, but he couldn’t help it. He was taking the rope he has bought a while back out of his hiding place when he heard the door open. He stood up just in time to face Hanzo entering the room, watching around curious.

“Oh, you cleaned,” he stated, before looking at him and raising an eyebrow when he found him all flushed. “Are you alright? Your face is red… Is your arm hurting?” he asked, approaching Jesse.

“I want to ask you somethin',” he said, a bit worried thinking in the negative he’d get.

“Of course,” Hanzo reassured, not understanding Jesse’s sudden behaviour. He widened his eyes in surprise when, instead of answering, he moved the arm from behind his back to show him what he had been hiding. A lavender blue roll of shibari rope. He extended a hand unconsciously wanting to touch it, stopping himself before doing so, looking up at Jesse instead.

“I would love if you used this on me, darlin'. However you please,” he said, his voice dropping to a lower tone.

“You want me to tie you?” Hanzo asked, still surprised. “Why?”

“Because I trust you. And I miss you. I miss us.” Jesse explained, looking at his husband raw and open. “I thought I could do somethin' to prove you can still trust me, but I think I need it for myself too, sweetheart. I need to know I’m in control of somethin', and that if I lose that control is because I want to, not because I’m coerced to.” He wasn’t sure he was explaining himself as perfect as he wanted, but he still tried. Moving his hand toward Hanzo, who still seemed startled, he offered the rope. “Just if you want to.”

Hanzo watched him carefully for a second, before nodding slowly. Taking the rope out of his hand, he tested it with his fingers. “It is lavender,” he murmured, glazing at Jesse for a second.

“Lavender blue accordin' to the girl from the shop. It reminded me of your tattoo,” he explained feeling his face redden inexplicably.

Hanzo couldn’t stop the smile that appeared in his face. “You are a sap in the weirdest way, Jesse.”  
  
“Probably,” Jesse said, a grin pulling at his lips for the first time since Hanzo entered the room. “But you love it.”

“Yes, that I do,” he admitted, a pang of arousal rising low in his stomach at the mere thought of having Jesse tied up, merciless. “Let me wash myself first. You could undress yourself in the meantime,” he said, placing the rope at the foot of the bed and going to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweatpants on his way. He was actually excited with the idea, wanting to touch and feel Jesse like before the night of doom and the previous weeks, as he named it in his head.

Taking off his clothes he took a quick shower, his cock twitching between his legs for the first time in a while, his libido gone out of the picture with the bad experience they had gone through. But maybe they needed to start acting normal to really move on, instead of thinking of doing it and ending up avoiding each other.

He dried up with a towel, leaving his hair down, the ends still dripping water down his back, exiting the bathroom wearing only the comfy pants and enjoying internally the gasp he heard Jesse released. He found him standing on his feet, looking confident and proud as always in his nakedness, his cock half hard already. Approaching slowly, he noticed the lube and the bottles of water Jesse had put in the nightstand, close to a bowl and a washcloth. Hanzo’s heart swelled in his chest, his cowboy always prepared. Roaming his eyes over the wonderful exposed skin in front of him, he grabbed the rope from the bed, unrolling it unhurriedly, keeping the ends secured in one hand while checking there was no knot along it, watching appreciative how Jesse’s pupils blew out following the movements of his hands.

“I am not going to do anything too complicated, since it is the first time for you,” he explained calmed, Jesse looking up at him when he spoke. “Perhaps a pattern across your chest, and your hands tied back, if that sounds alright to you?” he asked, stopping close enough to his husband to feel the heat of his body against his skin.

“Yes,” he whispered, nodding to emphasize his answer.

Hanzo kissed him chastely before distancing himself again, passing the rope behind his neck so it hanged equally on both sides, crossing the right side over the left to start the design. He worked methodically, crossing the ropes to create shapes against the cowboy’s chest, glancing at Jesse from time to time from beneath his lashes and always finding himself looked at.

And Jesse was enthralled with it, the light touches of Hanzo’s fingers while tieing him sending little jolts of pleasure over him. He matched his breath with his husband’s without noticing, but relaxing himself under his care, enjoying the feeling of the rope around his ribs, inhaling the scent of his hair when he plastered against him to surround him with the rope and grinning at the glare Hanzo threw at him for it.

“What? You smell good, darlin',” he said innocently, yelping when Hanzo flicked his nipple in retaliation.

He crossed the rope behind him once more, passing it through the rope that went down his sternum and right above his pecs, creating a nice diamond pattern down his chest. Taking the extremes of the rope he spinned him around. “Put your arms back, where you find them more comfortable.”

Jesse obeyed willingly, putting them against his lower back, feeling Hanzo secure the rope on his upper back with a knot before letting it fall down, passing the ends around his wrists.

“Is this comfortable?” he asked, securing them there with an easy knot, not too tight.

Jesse tested the restrain, checking he could move his arms easily, except for the tie on his wrists. “Yes, it’s not bad,” he answered.

Hanzo finished his work, taking the end of the knot and touching Jesse’s fingers with it. “This is the end of the rope, I made the knot on your wrists easy to undo. If you feel it is too much, pull it and you get your arms free, all right?” Hanzo asked spinning him around again, and looking at him with a worried face.

“Alright,” he nodded, letting go the knot and checking it was, in fact, easy to find without having it between his fingers all the time.

“What is your word?” Hanzo asked, like everytime they tried something harder than usual.

“Stetson,” he said, looking at him in the eye to make him know he got it, and he appreciated he checked on him before moving on.

“And?”

“And I pull off the rope and get my arms free if it’s too much, darlin',” he said, his turn to kiss him to make him stop frowning. “I meant it, I trust you.”

“I know,” murmured Hanzo, feeling his throat tight and something warm blooming in his chest with Jesse’s words. Raising one of his hands, he ran the tip of his fingers over his cheeks, going down slowly. He scratched his beard gently, feeling the rumble of the moan forming deep in his throat when he kept moving his fingers, spreading goosebumps over his skin. He kept his eyes stuck on Jesse’s, half closed now, observing how he bit his lower lip and lolled back his head when he caught his nipple between his thumb and index finger and rolled it lightly.

Hanzo preened like a satisfied cat when, going lower, he accommodated Jesse’s hard and leaking cock in his palm and dragged a curse out of his chest, his own twitching inside his tented pants. “On your knees,” he ordered, after jerking off his husband’s shaft only once, chuckling when he heard him whimper at the release.

Jesse obeyed though, something dark and primal unfolding inside him, loving being commanded by Hanzo. He kneeled on the, thank the heavens, thick and soft rug they had around the bed, twitching a moment before finding a comfortable position. There, with his legs slightly wide, his hands tied behind him and his cock standing hard and unattended he felt suddenly exposed, the feeling making him close his eyes for a second, his head falling down to try to cover himself even if he knew that was impossible.

Hanzo noticed the change in Jesse, flush reddening not only his hidden face, but his neck and part of his chest. His eyes were lowered, dark lashes fanning his cheeks, brown hair swung forward, obscuring his expression. There was nothing he wanted more that to reassure him there was no reason to be ashamed though. “You look so good on your knees,” Hanzo murmured, watching satisfied the shiver that ran through Jesse’s body. “The colour you picked for the rope suits you wonderfully, Jesse. And your skin will look magnificent when I take it out, all these lines and patterns marking you,” blue energy thrummed around him at the thought, making him hum appreciatively when Jesse raised his head a bit and watched him from beneath his lashes. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about. On the contrary, you do not know how good you look right now. All ready and hard for me. I am going to take care of you, Jesse. Because I am yours, as you are only _mine,_ ” he said possessively, caressing the cheeks of his husband.

Jesse noded against his hand, admiring the tented pants so close but so far from him. “Yeah, I’m only yours. And you and the big surprise hidden there only belong to me, darlin',” he said, kissing the palm against his face, earning a chuckle from Hanzo.

“Tell me what you want,” he asked with a hoarse voice.

Jesse licked his lips, Hanzo’s words washing away the shyness that had filled him unexpectedly a moment ago. He finally dragged his sight of the covered bulge in front of him that was making him salivate and looked up at him, lust sparkling in his eyes. “I want to suck you, sweetheart. I want you to make me come so hard, and so many times, that I won’t even remember my own name when you are done with me,” he said, his own desire arousing him. “Use me, fuck me, or not, I don’t care, darlin',” he said, grunting when Hanzo run his thumb over his lower lip, darting his tongue out to suck at it.

Hissing, Hanzo lowered the waistband of his sweatpants with his free hand, letting them fall down to the floor freeing his strained erection, hearing and feeling Jesse moan at the sight of his hard cock in front of him. Taking out the finger of his mouth, he used it to open it pulling down at his chin, Jesse following the motion eagerly. He groaned when his tongue touched him, circling the head smoothly.

Jesse widened his mouth, running his tongue along Hanzo’s shaft, enticing a deep moan from his chest and a promising chuckle. Encouraged, Jesse wrapped his mouth around the head of Hanzo’s member, licking at the slit with hunger, devouring him slowly, sinking his head to the hilt. Widening his tongue around him, he hollowed his cheeks to increase the friction, bobbing his head with enthusiasm. He looked up when he felt Hanzo touching his face again to feel his cock inside his mouth, thrusting carefully with short motions, pulling at his hair with his other hand.

Hanzo was trying not to come yet, wanting to enjoy the warmth mouth around him, but with the way Jesse looked on his knees, tied and defenseless, watching at him enraptured while he fucked his mouth was pushing him close. When Jesse swallowed him and moaned around his head, the vibrations sent him over the edge, light blue shining over his skin and a roar resonating in his ears, coming down Jesse’s throat and feeling him devouring it greedily, the orgasm making his legs weak. Pulling out he watched a thin strain of saliva joining his deflating cock and Jesse’s lip, breaking it with a swift of his thumb.

Jesse was starting to be uncomfortable with his knees on the floor, but the most urgent need he had was having someone touching him. Having his hands restricted was making him crave even harder the touch he was being denied, and the lack of skin against him was not helping either. Something must have shown in his face because Hanzo soon pulled him up, embracing him with his arms and running his hands up and down his back to calm the shivers that were making him tremble, kissing him and chasing his own taste with his tongue until he relaxed.

Hanzo moved back to look at him “Good?”

“Peachy. Except for the lack of a hand in my cock, sweetie,” he replied, earning a slap in his but-cheek and a chuckle.

“You should move to the bed then. On your back, on your front could be too uncomfortable being the first time tied up. I will grab a pillow for you,” Hanzo said, pushing him in its direction.

Jesse sat on the edge of it, moving back until he laid down, his back immediately uncomfortable with the posture he had to adapt to accommodate his forearms behind him, his prosthetic one sticking into his back and his other wrist.

“Raise your hips,” Hanzo said, placing a pillow below him, raising his lower part enough to relieve the pressure not to crush his arms or bend his back awkwardly any longer. But now, he was completely exposed, with his legs bended and wide open, his hard cock resting untouched against his stomach, smearing precome and making a mess. A mess that, for the avid look Hanzo was showing in his face, he would clean up thoroughly.

“See something you like, darlin'?” a wolfish grin spreading on his face when he thrust his hips into the air.

Kneeling on the bed and moving with the fluidity of a cat over it until he was hovering him, Hanzo looked down at Jesse. “I love everything I see,” he said grabbing the lube from the nightstand and leaving it between them, noticing pleased the darker flush in his husband’s face. For someone who enjoyed flirting and giving compliments that easy he still blushed when being the one receiving them. Something Hanzo liked to take advantage of, the soft smile and glinting eyes that accompanied the red on his cheeks was something he adored to watch.

Laying at his side, supporting his weight on his elbow, his hair a black cascade of satin falling over his shoulder, he leaned down to kiss Jesse, slow and soft, moving their lips against each other tenderly, scratching his tied chest with his nails and leaving a trail of fire and goosebumps down his way. Hanzo devoured the whimper that Jesse made when he dragged his tongue over his lower lip, the cowboy opening his mouth to let him inside.

The whimper Jesse released morphed into a pleasured mewl when a lubed finger appeared out of nowhere to trace his rim, Hanzo smiling wickedly against his lips. When did he open the lube and coated his hand was something Jesse didn’t notice, too lost in the kiss. Hanzo flicked his tongue against his, caressing it, before retreating to trace his lips, his finger still teasing him. He repeated it over and over, until Jesse was a writhing mess at his side, not knowing what to do, chasing his husband’s tongue with his own, or trying to push his hips to get something more than just a tease. He could feel his cock hard against his stomach, leaking, twitching, abandoned and wanting attention.

Only then Hanzo thrusted a single finger inside Jesse, slow but surely, pushing as far as it would go. The sudden intrusion left Jesse out of breath, whimpering against his lips, trembling and wanting more. Hanzo pulled out soon, still kissing him and holding Jesse’s shivering body, to get more lube, his own cock getting hard again between his legs at the show his husband was giving him.

The burn of having a second finger pushed inside made Jesse cry out against Hanzo’s lips, breathing heavily and squirming against the restrains. He opened his legs even more, demanding, biting the tongue that kept torturing him. He moaned loudly when Hanzo curled his fingers and, finding easily his prostate, rubbed them against it relentlessly, his body clamping down around them for being too much, and too little at the same time. He felt constricted even by his own skin, the ropes marking and scraping delightfully around his chest and his fleshed wrist.

Hanzo was fully hard again, his cock pressed against Jesse’s hip sending waves of pleasure through his body. Pecking him one more time, he kissed his cheek, moving down to his neck, leaving a trail of wetness and bites down his chest, never stopping pumping inside him with his fingers. He sucked and traced his tongue around the flesh of his nipple, biting and pulling it, making Jesse moan and shake with the sensory overload.

“Hanzo, please,” he whimpered, the impending need to come, to be touched, to be filled, leaving him broken and turned into a hankering mess. He twisted into an impossible posture when, shifting with the silkiness ease that characterized him, Hanzo moved between his legs, and still milking his prostate, grabbed his too long forgotten cock and swallowed him down in an effortless motion. He thrusted up, his body taut as if he had been electrocuted, coming hard into Hanzo’s mouth just after a few more strokes. The aftershocks waved through his body, limp and satiated, his stomach muscles still twitching, gasping for air when his husband kept sucking and shoving his fingers inside. And he did nothing but love the feeling of being used as the archer pleased, free in his restraintment, his mind occupied only with processing the overwhelming amount of pleasure Hanzo was imprinting on his body, going numb and crammed with it.

Hanzo couldn’t hold any longer, the burning, violent need of been inside him making him breathless. Pulling out his mouth with a loud, wet pop, and taking off his fingers from the twitching hole he was desperate to fuck, he sneaked a hand behind Jesse, finding easily the end of the rope and releasing the knot that kept his hands tied. “I’m so proud of you, you hold it the entire time,” he murmured satisfied, kissing the inner thigh close to him before moving closer to Jesse, fumbling with the lube to coat his fingers and layer his cock with it, touching lightly his husband’s rim.

When Jesse felt the blunt, hot head of Hanzo’s cock against his hole he trembled in anticipation, He always loved that first thrust inside him, the sense of fullness, wrecking any restriction he still might had. That brush was the only warning, Hanzo not allowing him even a second to prepare as he flexed his hips and fucked all the way in, not pausing to let him get used to the stretch. It was just one long, powerful thrust, until he filled him completely, pressed so tightly against his ass that his husband’s balls were resting against his skin, pushing the air out of his lungs. Hanzo moaned, leaning down and capturing his lips with a hard kiss. Thrusting his tongue inside he pulled out but not completely, shoving his length hard into him once more. This time he did cry out against his lips, and Hanzo didn’t stop, pushing inside him over and over, hard and fast and deep, making him feel each and every inch, how thick he was, how his body stretched to accommodate him so greedily even if he was still coming down the bliss of his orgasm, the relentless rhythm making him arch his back and twist the covers with his free hands, parting his lips in a soundless cry, the new angle allowing Hanzo to rub against his prostate with every thrust. And it was too much, too little again, something inside him exploding and crawling over his his skin, needing more, wanting everything.

Jesse raised his heavy arms, hugging and molding Hanzo against his sweaty chest, grasping his hair hard enough to make him hiss, shivering with the strong feeling of need and _want_ that was drowning him. “More. Hanzo, I need more,” he cried on his lips, desperate.

Feeling his own orgasm close, Hanzo ran a hand down his side, scratching and touching and pinching on its way, sneaking it between Jesse’s back and the pillow, feeling, hearing and devouring the moan that escaped his lips when he dragged a finger around his rim, closing his eyes when he felt himself pounding frenzied inside him and managed to slip a finger inside to increase the friction, an animalistic growl leaving his chest.  _Mine_.

And Jesse drank it all like a thirst man, the aggressive attack inflicted on his body sending him over the edge again, his muscles clamping down around Hanzo and pulsing rhythmically as he came once again, the orgasm washing over him in stuttering waves even if his cock only sputtered a few drops of come between them, Hanzo thrusting one, two, three times before coming, the electrifying blue energy of his dragons surrounding and exploding around them, feeling him coating his inner walls with his release, grunting and moaning against his lips while slowing down through his aftershocks.

Hanzo melted over Jesse, feeling sated, relishing on the heat of his husband’s body, ignoring the sweat that dampened their skin, focusing on catching back his breath and calm the accelerated rhythm of his heart. A shiver ran through his spine when he carefully pulled out his softened cock, raising his head up enough to look at Jesse and finding him with his eyes half closed, bliss and tiredness painting his face.

Jesse was dead to the world for all he cared. He could feel his brain turned off inside his skull, unable to even talk. He was tired, sated, calmed, for the first time in days after the horrible past weeks. He felt Hanzo move, following his movements with just his eyes, but he was too busy just breathing and existing in the universe to care for anything else. He saw him grabbing one of the bottles of water he left earlier in the nightstand, feeling suddenly how dry and thirsty his throat was. Jesse could sing a thanks to the heavens when Hanzo opened it and, helping him raise his head, offered it to him.

“Drink slowly, Jesse, not too much,” he murmured affectionately, a primal part of him feeling proud of having wrecked his husband to the point of not being able to move, and fortunate for having such trust deposited on him. 

Only when Jesse finished drinking he calmed his own thirst,  grabbing then the washcloth and wetting it in the bowl, cleaning the sweat and the mess on Jesse’s stomach and between his legs. Throwing it to the damper after cleaning himself, he looked down at Jesse, smirking when the only response he got was a slow blink. “Hey, are you with me?” snorting when his husband nodded just once.

“Are you sure? If I had known the secret to keep you silent was fucking you senseless while being restrained I would had done that way earlier,” he jocked, running his fingers up and down his chest with caress.

“You think you are funny, darling, but you are not,” he said without heat, making Hanzo chuckle.

“Hey, before you fall asleep I need you to get up, to take the rope out.” Hanzo grabbed him by his shoulders, ignoring his protests, supporting his limp body with his own and snickering at his groans. He untied the rope behind him, slowly, running his palms carefully over the marks imprinted on his skin to calm the itchiness. He massaged his back, and when he finished and Jesse dropped back onto the bed he did the same with his chest, humming sympathetically at the hisses Jesse released, grabbing his wrist to caress it as well.

It was an interesting feeling, the sting of the ropes, and the gentle hands of Hanzo all over him to sooth it. He breathed deeply, looking at him, admiring the way his muscles moved under his skin, his hair falling down and caressing his shoulders. “I’m an idiot,” he said, Hanzo looking immediately at him with a questioning frown. “I’m sorry, Hanzo, for what I did. I almost messed up this,” he said, waving a hand between them. “And yet you still forgive me. You don’t know how lucky am I for having you, darlin',” he murmured.

Shaking his head, Hanzo dropped his hand to bend down, grabbing his face. “Stop that. You messed up, I forgave you. Nothing good comes from overthinking the “what if’s” and living in the past. What’s done is done, Jesse,” he said fiercely, “we both suffered, and it’s our duty to learn from it and move on. We are here, in our bed. Together,” he insisted, before kissing him.

“I love you,” murmured Jesse against his lips, feeling drained and like if he could sleep a whole week.

“I know,” Hanzo whispered, before dragging himself over Jesse’s body and laying besides him, snuggling against him and covering them both with the sheets. He sighed contentedly when Jesse moved to his side and hugged him back, securing his arms around him in a warm embrace.

He was awake for a little longer, sensing Jesse fall asleep against him, his breath going slower, his body relaxed but still surrounding him, not letting him go. Hanzo closed his eyes, the steady, beating heart of Jesse a lullaby to his ears, the last words he had said to him engraved on his mind.

 _We are here, together. We move on_ . And that’s what he planned to do.

* * *

  
Jack was sitting on his bed in the same position he had been for the past hours, when Athena called him. “Jack, doctor Ziegler demands your attention. Reaper is awaken.”

Bolting like if death was pursuing him, he left his room, running through the corridors and descending stairs as fast as he could. He stopped when he saw Angela, pale as a ghost, covering her mouth with trembling hands and widened eyes, waiting for him outside the door leading to the confinement cell.

“Angela?” he asked, worried and scared for her.

“Jack… oh Jack, he is awake,” she murmured. “Just… he is waiting for you.”

Perturbed, he opened the door, watching through the transparent security wall that Reaper was, indeed, awoken. He approached the cell slowly, observing the man inside sitting unconcerned in the cornered bed with his legs sprawled, and who was watching him back, a glint of recognition passing through his eyes.

Before he could come closer to the wall, Reaper spoke in a raspy voice, “Long time no see, Jack.”

Astonished, Jack took a step back, his mouth slightly open with the surprise. “You… you know who I am?”

“Yeah, Sunshine,” Reaper laughed without any trace of fun in his voice. pinning Jack in his place with his dark, empty eyes. “I remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, my first cliffhanger ever! Was it good? was it bad?
> 
> And finally, the smut <3 those two would not keep their hands from each other for too long. Maybe Genji had taught Hanzo a lesson or two about accepting your past, forgiving, and moving on.
> 
> For references, and if yo are curious, the pattern I looked for and that Hanzo ties around Jesse is called "Kadara hishi", a diamond pattern chest harness. It looks nice and cute, don't you think? :)
> 
> And, to finish, I might or might not have started a new fic for the collection. We all know they are married now, but how did they met? ;)


End file.
